My Valentine
by Blithe Novelties
Summary: Anita and Victor are at a Valentine's Dance. Songfic VxA


**The fifth songfiction I've ever written. I wrote for Valentine's Day 2009. Fluffy-ish and Sappy-ish**

**Anita is OoC again…**

**TSS: BBC**

**My Valentine: Martina Mcbride**

**Next thing to be submitted: _TSS: Cinderanita_, which was the first fanfiction I wrote ( not including songfictions. I wrote it two years ago) years ago and posted on deviantart (again,not including songfictions)**

TSS: My Valentine:

_If there were no words,  
No way to speak,__  
__I would still hear you._

It was the night of the annual U.Z.Z. Valentine's dance. The fast song that was playing had ended, and a slow song started.

All of a sudden, Anita felt something brush against her hand.

"Anita?" Victor asked.

"Yes?" she turned to face him.

He said nothing else, but, she could see the question he wanted to ask in his eyes.

"Of course I'll dance with you Victor. I'd love to."

He smiled and led her out onto the dance floor.

_If there were no tears;__  
__No way to feel inside,  
I'd still feel for you._

The fact that she said yes was not because of being good friends.

Although she teased Victor, she loved him.  
And she would love him no matter what. Even if he didn't love her; she would always love him.

_And even if the sun refuse to shine,  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme,  
You would still have my heart,  
Until the end of time.  
You're all I need,  
My love, my valentine._

She would give up anything to be with him, even if that meant the sun never shining here again;  
she wouldn't care. And, even romance would lose its charm, she wouldn't care. She would love him forever; until time's very end. No, longer than that.

Victor was the only thing she needed.

"Anita?" he said, and she snapped out of her daze.

"Yes?" she asked for the second time that night.

"Would you..." he began, but he broke off.

"Yes?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh never mind," he sighed.

"Victor?" she asked, confused. What was going on?

_All of my life,  
I have been waiting for,  
All you give to me.  
You've opened my eyes,  
And showed me how to love unselfishly._

He sighed again.

"Victor? Please ask me, I won't laugh. I promise," she whispered.

"All right. Would you be my valentine?"

Did he?

Did he just ask that?

Was she imagining it?

She gasped and started to cry tears of joy; he looked at her strangely as she flung her arms around him.

She didn't care if anyone was watching.

"I thought you would never ask that." She said, and it was true. She had been hoping for him to say that, but had always thought that he wouldn't.

Her heart felt as if she had taken a ton of bricks off it now that Victor knew that she loved him. And he loved her back…

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before,__  
__In my dreams I couldn't love you more.  
I will give you my heart,__  
__Until the end of time.  
You're all I need,  
My love, my valentine._

Then, he did something unexpected, he kissed her…on the lips.

Her eyes widened.

She had dreamt of this thousands of times, but she never loved him more than now.  
Not in her dreams, and not even when her crush started: a year after she had met him.

She felt like she needed him more than anything else.  
Victor was her valentine, her reason for existing.

_La da da  
Da da da da_

Anita felt like she was flying.  
Then, all too soon, the kiss ended.

Victor smiled, and she gave him the sweetest smile she could..  
His smile grew, and they started dancing again.

_And even if the sun refused to shine,  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme,  
You would still have my heart,  
Until the end of time.  
Cuz all I need,  
Is you, my valentine._

Anita loved him; loved him more than anything and she would always put him first.

If the sun never shined again, she wouldn't care.  
Anita didn't need it to light up her life; Victor already did.  
Even if some people said that this wouldn't last long, she wouldn't care. She'd always love him. Victor would always have her heart. He needed her, and she needed him; more than anything.

"Anita," Victor said, "I love you."

"I love you too Victor."

He kissed her again.

Yes, she was right. Victor, her one and only valentine was the one who kept her going.  
The only thing she would ever need would be her best friend, and new boyfriend.  
Victor was the only thing that Anita ever needed to survive.

_You're all I need,  
My love, my valentine..._


End file.
